As Our Lives Begin
by Rei.L.Brookes109
Summary: This story takes place after The Promise Day in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Edward and Winry are now married and starting to think about their future and whats going to happen and what there going to do. (Rated M for future content)
1. Chapter 1

**As our lives begin**

After the Promised Day things have changed but also not much had changed. Roy Mustang has become the Fuhrer of Amestris and has made strides to put things back together and make peace with the Ishvalan's; Riza Hawkeye has agreed to continue to follow him everywhere in his journey, some have suspected that they have become a couple but it hasn't been confirmed. The Elric brothers still travel learning everything they can but once in a while they go back home and discuss what they have learned while rebuilding their old house that they burned down all those years ago. Winry travels between Rush Valley and Resembool helping her customers with their Automail limbs. Some major things that have changed is that Edward and Winry are going to move into the house when the boys are finished with it because they are now married. Alphonse and Mei are dating and they travel between Resembool and Xing. This is where our story starts where everyone lives begin a new adventure, but maybe not as big as the Elric brothers adventure getting their bodies back.

* * *

It's a warm Spring morning in Resembool, the skies are mainly clear except a few fluffy white clouds in the sky. Granny was still sleeping while Winry has just awoken, she rubs her eyes then sits up and stretches. Winry lets out a big yawn and scratches her head and ruffling through her long blonde hair. She tossed her blanket off her and swung her legs off the side of her bed she slowly stood up and pulled down the tank top she was wearing which was one of Ed's. Winry walked out of her room and went into the bathroom, she looked at her bed head in the mirror and tried to tame it with a brush but it wasn't working. She turned on the water for a bath once it was warm enough she let the tub filled and got in "Ahhhhh this is nice" she quickly went under the water to get her hair and face wet. She then washed herself and got out of the bath and drained the water. She wrapped herself in a towel and went back into her room to changed, she decided to wear a light-yellow tank top and a pair of jean shorts. She just wore her hair down and headed downstairs to make breakfast for her and Granny.

* * *

Winry just made some bacon, eggs, and toast very simple and light she set the table and called for Granny "Hey Gran I made breakfast! Come and eat while its hot!" Winry sat down and started to enjoy her cooking she wasn't a half bad cook at this point, she made lots of food for Al when he got his body back so she learned very much. Granny had soft footsteps on the stairs as she came down and she sat across from Winry and started to enjoy her meal "Morning Winry" "Morning Gram" they ate and made small talk about Automail work and their new customers and the newest Automail mechanics. Once they were done Winry started to clear the table and wash all their dishes "Winry isn't Ed and Al coming home today?" Winry pause and started counting days in her head and remembering dates "Oh yeah, I must have forgotten; Maybe they'll finish the house this time around?" Pinako let out a laugh "Knowing those two I doubt it!" she let out another laugh and went upstairs to get ready.

Winry finished the dishes and sat out on the porch and enjoyed the nice weather, she was excited to see the boys it's been a while since she's seen them; and this time they plan to stay in Resembool for two weeks. She wondered if Al was going to be bringing Mei back with him and when he was going to propose to her. They have been together pretty much after the Promise Day but they weren't serious till a few years after. Winry went out for a walk by the river and wondered how much longer the boys were going to travel, she used to think that men that sit around doing nothing is boring but now she was thinking that she wanted thing to start settling down; she wanted to start a family with Ed one day and that day is coming closer.

* * *

Ed was on a train headed home to Resembool he was about two hours away from the looks of it. He was staring out the window looking at the scenery day dreaming, he couldn't wait to tell Al what he has learned since the last they talked and he couldn't wait to see Winry; but she wouldn't be happy to see him. Ed hasn't been taking proper care of his leg so it's becoming stiff and hard to move, knowing Winry she would yell at him to do his maintenance on his leg. He couldn't help himself in forgetting to, he just got so busy with is research and enveloped in it that he forgot time to time about caring for his Automail leg. He wanted to start working on the house soon, he wanted Winry and him to have a place of their own so they wouldn't mooch off of Granny forever. He had talked to Al earlier that day before he got on his train and Al said he would be arriving a few days late because Mei had a fever and he wanted to stay with her and take care of her. As Ed got closer he could almost smell Winry's apple pie that she always made when he and Al were in town.

Ed liked to travel don't get him wrong but sometimes he doesn't want to leave Resembool when he visits, he had thought about staying for a month or two then going back to the West; but he hasn't come to a clear and final decision. After a short nap Edward was back home, he grabbed his suit case and got off the train. Winry and Den were waiting on the platform for him to return, he walked quickly to them and wrapped Winry in a hug and squeezed tight "I've missed you Win" he whispered softly on the top of her head. Winry wrapped her arms around Ed and squeezed him too "I've missed you too" she spoke into his chest, Den barked and whined "I think Den missed you too" they broke apart and Ed patted Den's head "Don't worry boy I didn't forget about you" Den licked his hand as to say 'I love you' "Come on lets go home" the couple held hands and started walking back to Grannys.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward and Winry hand in hand walk to Granny's from the train station, the occasional shoulder brushing and blushing. The sun was high is the sky, it was about noon and there was a slight breeze bringing the scent of grass and flowers. Once they got about half way Den ran ahead of the couple so they decided to take a detour to the house that Ed and Al burned years ago that they were currently trying to rebuild. The porch, upstairs, and roof just needed to be finished, they made slight adjustments to the house to make it more to their own. They added a bigger office for Ed's research and an office and medical room for Winry to do Automail; they had plans to have four bedrooms upstairs but nothing was built yet. They looked inside and imagined them living here a house of their own and to themselves unless Winry had patients over. They imagined where what furniture would go where and how to decorate which Ed and Winry obviously disagreed with.

* * *

After spending time at their own place, they went to Granny's at last. It was a little after two when they got there, and there was a note on the dining room table from Pinako saying 'Sorry kids I had an emergency with a patient I will be back later in time for dinner -Love Gram' Winry set down the letter and started to cut Ed and piece of the apple pie she made before she went to get Ed from the train station. Ed sat down on the couch and put his legs on the coffee table in front of him and let his head hang over the back of the couch and sighed deeply. Winry sat next to him and set the plate with a slice of pie on his lap which cause Ed to sit properly and take a big bite "I love your pies Win, this is amazing!" he continued to eat till his plate was clean.

'It's nice being back, I missed this place now I can just relax and spend time with Winry' Ed looked around the room as Winry placed his plate in the sink, he got up and went to the board that Granny had covered with pictures from when they were kids and after Al and he got their bodies back. There were some newer ones added like when Ed first traveled to the West, him and Winry's wedding, Alphonse and Mei dancing, Winry and Elicia hugging each other, Granny working on Den's Automail, and a picture from Gracia of her, Elicia and Maes. Winry walked up to him and he held her "Ed where's Al? Shouldn't he be here by now?" she asked curiously "Mei's sick so he's staying back to help her, he should be here within the next few days don't worry" they let go of each other and Ed draped his right arm over Winry's shoulders. "Hey Ed? Have you been taking care of your leg? I thought I heard it squeaking earlier." Ed started to sweat nervously 'Shit she found out already but how!? Damn why did I have to fall in love with a gear head' "Uh I may have forgotten to oil it once or twice…" "Edward! How many times must I tell you to take care of my precious Automail!" Winry hit Ed in the center of his chest with the back of her left hand "Ow Win I'm sorry!" she sighed "Well there's no helping it now, let's go into my work space so I can take a look at your leg." Ed nodded a little reluctantly and followed her up the stairs into her Automail room with her equipment, tools, and spare parts.

* * *

Winry sat down in her chair and put her hair up in a ponytail "Ok Ed let me see it" Ed took off his pants and sat on the medical bench across from Winry. She grabbed his legs and measured them to make sure they were the same length, then she looked close at her Automail. It was stiff alright she wondered how Ed even walked with it "Sorry Ed I'm going to have to take the leg off and give it an oil bath for a day." She got to work on removing it "Aw Winry isn't there anything else you can do? I don't want to wear a spare." "Well you wouldn't have to if you would have just taken care of it in the first place" she said angrily. Once Winry had removed the leg she placed in on her working table, and tried looking for a spare that's Ed's size but couldn't find one. "I can't seem to find your spare leg maybe Gran has it in her stuff? I'll go check while I place your leg in the oil bath, wait here" Ed sat and waited looking at his stump all he had was his thigh and a metal connecter that also help acts like a knee joint, there were scars on his thigh and his shoulder from when he lost them transmuting his mother; and from the surgery that gave him Automail. Ed always felt a little self-conscious about the scars they were big and ugly in his opinion. Ed began rubbing his stump it's been awhile since he's seen it 'Where's Win with my spare leg?' Ed pushed off the bench and used the walls the steady himself. He leaned himself against the wall and tried to walk, Ed only got outside the room and into the hall when Winry got to the top of the stairs. "Ed what are you doing?" she walked over to him and draped his arm around her, so she could help him stand and walk a little better "You were taking a long time and I was getting impatient" he adjusted himself, so he was putting some weight on Winry "Idiot let's get you into my room" they walked slowly and carefully down the hall and into Winry's room.

* * *

They entered Winry's room and they walked towards the bed, and gently eased Ed onto the bed. Ed was now all sweaty and gross from the effort of trying to walk with one leg, he spread across the whole bed and sighed "Win where's my spare leg? Walking with only one is hard." Winry took her hair tie out and let her hair fall, and she scratched her head "Uh about that, Granny took it when she went out to help her patient, so you're going to have to get used to having one leg until your Automail is ready." Ed sat up and rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his long golden hair. "So, want am I going to do now? Without two legs I can't really do anything." Winry sat next to Ed on her bed "Well that's not true, you can still do somethings." She said with a little playful tone to her voice, Ed smirked at her realizing what she was trying to make happen. "Oh really?" Ed said in a similar tone "Like what?" he did a quick look over of his wife and inched his face closer to hers, Winry smiled and moved her face closer to her husband's face.

"Well…we could…I don't know" she turned her head a little and craned her neck towards Ed's mouth. She could feel his warm breath on her neck it tickled a little bit and sent shivers down her spine, it had been awhile since she had been with Edward in this way and it was making her feel a little giddy inside. Ed was a little nervous because Winry and him haven't done anything in a long but at the same time he was very happy. Ed kissed Winry's neck and sucked on it a little bit Winry flinched at first but then she leaned into it and let Ed continue kissing her neck. Ed slipped his arms under Winry's and around her waist and brought her closer to him, he stopped kissing her neck to catch a breath. Winry turned her head and looked at Ed he was blushing, and his tongue was slightly out of his mouth, Winry's face was pink and she had a yearning look in her eyes. Winry grabbed Ed's head gently and brought it to hers and gave him a sweet soft kiss on the lips, Ed grabbed her tank top as she kissed him; they both wanted more.

Winry climbed onto the bed and got onto her knees, she continued to hold Ed's face and kiss him while he rubbed her back with his hands; they wound up wondering underneath her tank top touching her bare skin. Her back was warm and her skin soft, so his hands kept wandering, Winry slowly pushed Ed onto the bed so he was lying flat on his back while his leg dangle off the edge and his stump barley reaching the edge. Ed slipped his tongue into Winry's mouth and they started to make out, Winry let out a few small moans while they made out. They broke apart so that they could catch their breaths, Winry collapsed onto Ed's chest and held onto his brawn shoulders and breathed fast; Ed rested one hand on the small of Winrys back the other on the back of her head.

They paused for a moment after they caught their breaths, Winry adjusted herself so she was sitting on Ed's hips and she unclipped her bra and slipped it off while keeping her tank top on and began making out with Ed again but this time her tongue was in his mouth. Ed held the curve of Winry's waist as she devoured him, Ed bent his leg so it was no longer hanging off the bed and he slowly sat up. Winry was now pinned between Ed's leg and his chest he now moved his hands to her chest. Ed was gently kneading Winrys breast with his hands and she moaned against his lips she took her tongue out of Ed's mouth as she started to grab at Ed's shoulders. Ed stopped touching Winrys chest so he could take his shirt off once it got close their faces they took a brief break so Ed could get it over his head, he discarded it onto the floor. The two repositioned themselves so they were in the center of the bed and now Ed was on top of Winry, her nails were digging into his shoulder blades slightly and his hands were under her tank top playing with her nipples. Winry was trying to muffle her moans by biting her lower lip but a few escaped her, Ed loved the little moans leaving her. Ed took of her tank top so both their bare chest was touching each other, the heat, the sweat, and the softness. Ed began sucking on one of Winrys nipples and she let out a loud moan, she then wrapped her legs around Ed's waist in an effort to bring him closer to her.

Ed and Winry were ready to take things further they had removed all of their clothing. They were completely naked and began kissing again, Winry had her hands entangled in Ed's hair. Ed used his left arm as support and his right traveled down Winry towards her womanhood slowly, once his hand was at its destination he gently slid one finger inside to loosen her up. Winry was now pulling on Ed's hair a little and kissing him rougher to hide her moans from the fingers now inside her. They broke from their kiss and Winry was moaning quite loud "Win you ready?" Ed asked out of breath, all she could do was nod slightly. Ed brought himself to her and slowly began to enter her, Winry covered her face and bit her lip hard to quiet herself. Once Edward was fully inside Winry he gave her a little time before he started to move. Soon they were both moving in rhythm, both hot, both making their own sounds, and both in passion. When they were overcome with one another they both finished their actions of passion and collapsed and fell asleep.


End file.
